puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Icehottay
Icehottay is currently a senior officer and first mate of . = Contributions and Accomplishments = * Former captain of Sensuality * Former princess of RiddleMakers * Former captain of Coup D'etat * Former lady of Infierno De Los Diablos * Former senior officer of Star Oceans Apart = Biography = Icehottay, otherwise known as Clace, started out on the Midnight Ocean in late March 2005. She later switched to the Viridian Ocean to avoid subscription fees. Her first flag on Viridian was Moros de Mindanao, becoming lady of the flag and taking part in the great blockade. Later, she joined Anxiety with Brock leading. She was anointed senior officer there and lady of the flag Infierno De Los Diablos. She left that crew after about two months, joining Los Tazmania with her piratey brother, Tazdsm, who she met alongside Brock. Tazdsm was expelled from the crew, Anxiety after being accused of stealing from the coffers. Taz lured Ice off into his own crew he decided to make, named egotistically after himself. Los Tazmania became a top 30 crew with the help of the great members they had. After becoming more familiar with the works of the game, they decided to create a flag and thus T-Unit was born. She became princess there, earning great loyalty to her Captain, Taz. She met some of her first friends in that flag, such as, Milkchan, Kingarto, Essence and Oleng. But after taking a short leave for around three months, she came back to find the flag disbanded. After this tragedy occured, she started her famous crew hopping, which caused upset to many of her past captains, especially Brock. She became senior officer of many of her close friends' crews, and princess in some of their flags. After meeting Twiggy, with the introduction from Kingarto, she joined his crew, Lords of Dogtown and his flag, Poena's Prayer. After she thought this was the crew and flag for her, they both disbanded, leaving her crew hopping again. After Twiggy recreated Lords of Dogtown and she joined once again, she vowed to herself never to crew hop anymore. Ice became politically involved with Twiggy, but they never seemed to hit it off. Without any means of communication, Ice discovered that Twiggy was dating Huppel. Although, she stuck to her vow and stayed in the crew, even after such hurt inside. After Huppel left, he thought the crew useless, so he merged with Star Oceans Apart, where they named him king of Star Explorers and governor of . Due to personal issues, Icehottay was driven out of Star Oceans Apart, and started crew hopping again. She finally decided to create her own crew, called Sensuality and became princess of RiddleMakers. Being an unsuccessful captain herself, she turned the crew oligarchic with her sisters and herself senior officers. After living in a dead crew, with only her sisters, Kaliflower and Missthang to help her make it fun, she met a man she hadn't seen for months, Kingarto. They met in the early stages of T-Unit, and exchanged conversations over the flag officer chat. However, they drifted apart after her 3 month leave of absence. He was one of the biggest people in Icehottay's life, and without him, she wouldn't be where she is today. He showed her the true meaning of the game itself. He created a crew of his own, Coup D'etat and gave her the position of senior officer, along with first mate. Her sisters understood this, and went back to their respective crews. Throughout Coup D'etat's existence, Icehottay was said to have fallen in love with her captain. However this was far from the case. She simply became jealous that a weaker, newer player to the game had taken her spot as first mate. Her captain had fallen in love with a wench. She felt sorry for him, and tried to keep him away from her, but it was no use, she gave up and watched his life become devoured by this 'Dub Buyer', more commonly defined as a pirate that had no puzzling stats at all, yet had fancy gold clothes and many portraits. For many of you reading this, no this was not Ayesha. Over time, Icehottay became captain of Coup D'etat, and vowed to take care of it when he was gone. Due to her lack of respect for him, she broke this promise and left the crew. Though Kingarto had moved to the Sage Ocean, on his new name, Kingbling, Ice was debating whether to leave everything she had worked so hard for on the Viridian Ocean. King was close to the point where he had her persuaded, until he met a woman named Ayesha. Ayesha was a pirate on the Sage ocean and she had stolen King's heart. He listened to everything she had to say, and command. They became a famous couple on the Sage ocean. After Ice sold everything she had on the Viridian Ocean, turning the PoE into dubs, had bought an senior officer badge, a parlour badge, and a falchion to start a new life on Sage, until she heard about King and Ayesha. She had given up all thoughts about moving to Sage, and had to start all over on Viridian. After feeling mad and enraged, she joined Brave New World, with guidance from her sister, Missthang. She felt welcomed greatly by everyone there, and her depression age slowly disintegrated, starting a brand new life on the Viridian ocean. Icehottay rarely had rivals, although Twiggy became her biggest after she started Sensuality. She could not stand to be around him for any longer than 5 seconds, and vice versa. She sought every oppoutunity to get revenge, although she never had the heart. She was disgusted at him and his new war flag, Christianity. Weeks after his flag died down, Twiggy approached her and started a conversation lasting near 2 hours. After bits and pieces of the story connected, they became friends again, and she understood everything, as well as himself. Come April 2007, Icehottay had told a selective few of her friends that she was thinking of quitting. After so long on this game, she had nothing left and no where to go, she had lost most of her friends in real life, along with the respect of her parents. After telling one of her good friends, Keweney about quitting, he decided to make an argument out of it, calling her weak and chicken to actually quit. Unfortunately Keweney did not know alot about her personal life and she told him things she never wanted to tell anyone. He understood after a while, but she was still mad and enraged at him, and kept the conversation going. She eventually removed him from hearties, and logged off. This argument opened Icehottay's mind to what she had missed over the 2 years on this game. She missed spending time with her family, and going outside to play with her friends. This game had devoured her emotionally, and she logged on it basically everyday of the week. She never knew something could be so addicting, yet emotionally saddening. She couldn't tell herself it was just a game, because it was so much more than that. Icehottay considered quitting Puzzle Pirates but eventually decided not. At the end of June, 2007, Twiggy asked Icehottay to join his new crew, Azure Knights. She thought about the all the time before, and doubted it for a while, but agreed to put the past behind her, and join his crew. He appointed her senior officer, which was a shock to Ice, but she deep down understood. Twiggy had been in her life for as long as she can remember, he was one of the first people she met on this game, and he meant alot to her. She has been with Azure Knights since the day it was created, and lady upon arrival of Cervantes de Leon (CdL). Ironically, Icehottay gave Twiggy another chance, even after all they've been through. Little did she know this was another big mistake. Many believe that Twiggy was the reason she semi-retired, this may be the case, however we don't know. Icehottay is currently semi-retired from Puzzle Pirates. Although she will return soon enough, we don't know when though. She has officially agreed to help her fellow Canadians in the OCL, however, and will return to the game for a short while to participate.